


Souls

by maestrotee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maestrotee/pseuds/maestrotee





	Souls

Engorged  
the belly of the beast  
roiling on the surface, stuffed so full  
impervious in the face of hate  
ill will growing it ever stronger  
Enraged  
the thoughts of the beast  
vying for a means to an end  
a bellow to be heard in all ears  
a visage unforgotten across generations  
Ebbed  
the terror of the beast  
sequestered from your thoughts, unacknowledged  
unchallenged, breeding lethargy  
hope for the hopeless


End file.
